Bloody Mary
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: "Bloody Mary.. Bloody Mary.. Bloody Mary.." Panggil namanya tiga kali, kemudian lihat apa yang terjadi. a Super Junior fic.


**Title : Bloody Mary**

**Disclaimer : SJ milik Tuhan, ELFs dan diri mereka sendiri..**

**Warning : ini horror (lagi).. saya udah bikin yg serem, tapi hasilnya malah ini.. jeongmal mianhae.. dan sedikit info, saya tidak menyertakan semua anggota SJ.. contohnya saja, Kangin dan Hangeng.. tapi disini diceritakan Heechul dan Kibum dapet _day off_ dan mereka memutuskan pergi bareng SJ..**

**Keterangan : based on an urban legend called Bloody Mary. For more information, ask Google.. :) gomawo.**

.

* * *

.

_Happy reading, enjoy!_

.

* * *

.

"Haaa…~" Donghae melemparkan tasnya yang besar ke sudut villa yang mereka sewa di pulau Jeju. Super Junior kebetulan mendapat libur sejenak setelah SS4 dan hal ini tak disia-siakan oleh mereka. Berbekal nekat, mereka memutuskan berlibur sejenak di pulau Jeju, dan kebetulan beberapa hari lalu Leeteuk baru saja menyewa sebuah villa besar di pulau Jeju—katanya sih untuk _honeymoon_ dengan Kangin nantinya.

"Hae! Jangan hanya bersantai! Bantu aku membawa barang-barang ini!" seru Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Donghae terkekeh, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah kekasihnya yang manyun, "Ne, ne, chagiya.."

"Villa dingiiiiiin!" Henry langsung menerobos masuk kemudian berlarian sekeliling ruang tamu yang merupakan ruangan pertama di villa tersebut. Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Henry hanya terkekeh sambil membawa tasnya dan tas Sungmin masuk.

"Dasar anak kecil.." kata Kyuhyun, "Jangan begitu, kau itu bikin malu saja.." tambah namja _evil_ itu, membuat Henry merengut.

"Biarin! Toh aku kan _real_ _magnae_ di Super Junior! Bweee ~" protes Henry sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang dibalas _evil smirk _Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tetap saja.. Aku ini _evil_ _ma_—"

BLETAK!

"Berhenti berkata begitu, Kyu.. Kau membuat Henry takut, tahu." potong Zhoumi setelah sebelumnya menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, membuat namja _evil_ itu mengaduh dan meringis dengan wajah penuh derita. Ia memandang tajam pada Henry yang sekarang mengecup pipi Zhoumi, mengucap terima kasih pada namjachingu-nya itu.

"Cih, dasar _lovey-dovey_! Hobinya pamer kemesraan didepan umum!" cibir Kyuhyun kesal.

"Seperti kau itu tidak saja, _magnae_.." kata Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dibelakang Kyuhyun, berjalan masuk ke villa. Kyuhyun berjengit kaget dibuatnya. "Eh? Hyung.. Bikin kaget aja.."

Leeteuk berdecak, "Kau itu yang terlalu serius bertengkar dengan Henry.. Sudah, sekarang bantu aku membereskan barang-barang! Biarkan Wookie yang memasak makan siang.." suruh Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun mengerang.

"Hyuuuuuuuuung—"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Cho Kyuhyun." Leeteuk memandang galak pada _magnae_ langka didepannya ini. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Cih, dasar orang tua.." gumam Kyuhyun kecil setelah Leeteuk berada cukup jauh darinya. Kemudian, Kyuhyun mengangkat tasnya dan tas Sungmin ke lantai dua.

.

.

"Gomawo untuk makan malamnya, Wookie-ah.. Jeongmal mashita!" kata Shindong sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya ke udara dan menatap Ryeowook yang hanya mengangguk dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian, Shindong memandang seluruh _member_ yang duduk kekenyangan di ruang tamu. "Sekarang kita mau ngapain?" tanya Shindong seraya mendudukkan diri di lantai, mengingat semua sofa sudah dipenuhi oleh _couple-couple_ yang beruntung.

"Ayo main kembang api!" Ryeowook mengusulkan dengan senyum lebar. "Malam ini cerah! Dan sepertinya tidak mendung.." tambahnya, tapi dibalas dengan cemberutan Henry.

"Jangan, hyung.." Henry menyelipkan diri ke pelukan Zhoumi, "Aku takut nanti bunga apinya kena tanganku.." rajuknya, sambil memandang Ryeowook penuh harap. Membuat _eternal_ _magnae_ itu akhirnya tidak tega.

"Arra.. Maaf Wookie, tapi jangan kembang api, ne?" putus Leeteuk yang kemudian dibalas anggukan Ryeowook yang terlihat sedikit kecewa. Leeteuk menatap sekeliling, melihat dongsaeng-dongsaeng-nya yang terlihat sibuk dengan kekasih masing-masing.

"Ada ide lain?" tanya Leeteuk akhirnya. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada SiBum _couple_ yang tampak asyik mendiskusikan sesuatu di pojok. Leeteuk berdehem sejenak, "Mungkin dari Siwon ada usul?"

Siwon yang merasa namanya dipanggil cepat-cepat menoleh kearah Leeteuk. Bibir _joker_nya mengembangkan senyum alim. "Bagaimana kalau kita adakan doa bersama malam ini?" tanyanya dengan _angelic smile _yang tentunya masih tidak bisa mengalahkan _angelic smile _dari Leeteuk, "Kita bisa mendekatkan diri pada—"

"Andwae! Andwae!" Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, memotong omongan Siwon. "Hyung tidak asyik!" protes Kyuhyun cepat, "Hyung itu sepertinya seumur hidup hanya kenal Tuhan, Kibum-hyung, _staff_ SM, keluarga hyung, ELF dan Alkitab saja.. Dasar payah!" cibir Kyuhyun pedas yang membuat Siwon sedikit kecewa. Kibum menepuk-nepuk bahu namjachingu-ya itu, berusaha menenangkan Siwon.

"_Well_, maaf, Siwonnie.." kata Leeteuk sambil meringis. Leeteuk lupa kalau disini ada iblis—Kyuhyun. Namja malaikat itu meoleh lagi ke sekelilingnya, "Yeorobeun, ada yang—"

"Aku ada ide, hyung!" seru Henry tiba-tiba, membuat pandangan seluruh _member_ tertuju pada makhluk imut nan unyu-unyu tersebut.

"Apa itu, Henry?"

"Ceritakan pada kami!"

"Awas saja kalau tidak seru!"

Henry tersenyum imut, "Tenang aja, pasti asyik kok!" katanya dengan yakin, lalu memberi tanda agar semua _member_ mendekat padanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain Bloody Mary?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening, "Apanya Mary?" tanyanya dengan bingung, membuat Henry memutar bola matanya.

"Bloody Mary, hyung.." ulang Henry menjelaskan. "Semacam permainan uji nyali yang sering dilakukan oleh para remaja ketika aku masih di Kanada." jelas makhluk imut tersebut, sementara semua _member_ memperhatikan dengan serius.

"Bagaimana cara mainnya, Henry?" tanya Yesung. Sepertinya namja berkepala besar itu mulai tertarik.

"Cara mainnya begini," Henry membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Semua lampu haris dimatikan, dan hanya digantikan oleh lilin. Dan sebelum melakukan uji nyali ini, wajib memakan apel terlebih dahulu.."

"Seperti _Snow White_ saja.." komentar Kibum, "Lanjutkan.."

"Kemudian, setelah memakan habis apelnya, kau harus masuk ke kamar mandi. Pastikan didalam kamar mandi itu ada cermin yang cukup besar dan lebar. Setelah itu kau masuk ke dalam kamar mandi—dengan keadaan gelap gulita—dan penerangan yang hanya berasal dari lilin yang kau bawa.."

Ryeowook bergidik, "Sepertinya menyeramkan...~" cicitnya, sambil memeluk bantal sofa dengan gelisah.

"Setelah ada didalam kamar mandi..." Henry menelan ludah, "Kau harus berdiri didepan cermin, kemudian memanggil nama 'Bloody Mary' sebanyak tiga kali.." Henry mengerjapkan matanya yang melebar, "Dan kau harus bertahan selama satu menit didalam kamar mandi."

"Hanya satu menit?" decih Kyuhyun, "Aku pasti bisa lebih dari satu menit.." ucapnya yakin, mengundang beberapa _member_ untuk melempar bantal sofa ke kepalanya.

"Buuu! Belum tentu! Jangan sok yakin kau, _magnae_!" Yesung mengejek Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa meringis malu.

"Tapi..." Sungmin mengangkat tangannya, "Bagaimana kalau kau tidak kuat sampai satu menit?" tanyanya.

Henry nyengir, "Hyung bisa langsung keluar.." jawabnya enteng, sementara beberapa _member_ terlihat berbisik-bisik.

"Selama yang kau tahu, berapa orang yang bisa bertahan selama lebih dari semenit?" tanya Shindong tiba-tiba. Henry terlihat berpikir.

"Yang kutahu sih..." Henry menggerakkan jemarinya, menghitung. "Lumayan banyak orang.." Henry nyengir lebar, "Jadi? Mau main ini?"

Beberapa _member_ terlihat berpikir, sementara Sungmin dan Zhoumi mengangguk antusias. "Boleh saja, daripada kita ngegaje tengah malam seperti yang biasa dilakukan author.." cetus Sungmin, dan Zhoumi mengangguk menyetujui. "Lumayan, daripada tidak ada hiburan.."

"_Okay_..." Henry berdiri, "Kita sekarang harus mematikan seluruh lampu di villa ini, kemudian mencari lilin dan apel." kata Henry sebelum beranjak keluar menuju sekering untuk mematikan seluruh penerangan di villa. Sementara Ryeowook langsung pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil apel, dan _member_ lainnya sibuk mencari lilin.

.

.

Mereka semua sekarang duduk dalam kegelapan di ruang tamu. Diatas meja sudah tersedia beberapa buah apel merah segar yang menggoda. Semua member memegang lilinnya masing-masing. Namjadeul itu terjebak dalam kegelapan yang canggung.

"Ehm.. _Well_," Henry berdehem, "Siapa yang mau mulai duluan?" tanyanya, sementara semua _member_ bertambah tegang seiring pertanyaan itu ditanyakan.

"Jangan aku.." Donghae menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Eunhyuk, "Aku takut hantu.."

"Jangan aku juga.." Siwon menggeleng, "Firasatku agak tidak enak soal ini.." jawab namja kekar itu sembari menggosok tengkuknya yang terasa dingin.

"Jangan pilih aku juga.." kali ini Kyuhyun, membuat semua _member_ memandangnya penuh tanya. Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun yang meremehkan _game_ ini?

"Aku takut gelap.. Hehe.." jawab Kyuhyun, seolah mengerti arti tatapan mata hyungdeul-nya. Dan jawaban enteng Kyuhyun sukses membuat beberapa jitakan mendarat mulus di dahinya.

"Arra, arra.. Aku yang pergi.." potong Sungmin mendatangkan pelototan tak percaya dari semua member.

"Kau yakin, Min?" tanya Heechul khawatir, "Disana gelap sekali, lohh.." tambah Heechul lagi, tapi Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Gwaenchana, Heenim-hyung.." kata Sungmin sambil meraih sebutir apel dan mulai menggerogotinya. "Aku sudah biasa dengan kegelapan.." katanya lagi, sambil secepat mungkin berusaha menghabiskan apel merah tersebut. Sesudah apel tersebut habis, Sungmin cepat-cepat melempar bonggolnya ke sembarang arah, dan beranjak berdiri. "Aku siap!"

"Min, hati-hati!" seru Siwon pada Sungmin yang sudah berjalan sambil menggenggam lilinnya dengan tenang. Sungmin hanya balas mengacungkan jari jempolnya ke udara. Entah kenapa, perasaan Siwon benar-benar tidak enak.

"Henry-ah..." panggil Siwon yang membuat Henry memalingkan wajahnya kearah Siwon, "Kau yakin permainan ini aman? Ini tidak akan melibatkan 'hal-hal lain' kan?" tanya Siwon beruntun dengan ekspresi tidak enak.

"Enggghh.." Henry mendadak terlihat gugup, "Sebenarnya..." Henry sedikit menggantung ucapannya, "Ini sedikit melibatkan 'hal-hal lain', hyung.." aku Henry sedikit meringis. "Hyung tahu Bloody Mary itu siapa?"

"Tidak tahu!" jawab Siwon cepat sembari menggeleng, "Jadi cepat jelaskan padaku!" perintah Siwon mutlak yang membuat Henry sedikit mengkeret.

Henry menelan ludah gugup, "Bloody Mary itu…" Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Hantu yang bersemayam dalam kaca.." jawab Henry takut-takut yang mengundang pandangan kaget dari seluruh member.

"MWOOOO?"

.

.

Sementara itu, Sungmin sudah beberapa detik berada dalam kegelapan kamar mandi. Sebersit perasaan takut mulai merayap di hatinya, membuat nyalinya sedikit ciut. Di satu sisi, Sungmin ingin sekali menjerit begitu melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Penerangan yang minim memberikan kesan seram—bahkan pada bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Tapi disisi lain, Sungmin tahu. Ia sudah tidak bisa kembali. Sesuatu menahannya tetap disana, dan itulah yang akan Sungmin lakukan. Bertahan hingga satu menit, dan setelah itu ia dapat kembali ke pelukan Kyuhyun-nya yang nyaman.

Yeah, Sungmin hanya harus bertahan selama satu menit.

Sungmin menjilat bibir bawanya sendiri sebelum ia memanggil nama itu. Nama yang bahkan menurut Sungmin menyeramkan itu.

"Bloody Mary..."

Bahkan hanya menyebut namanya sekali saja sudah membuat lidah Sungmin terasa kelu.

"Bloody Mary..."

Panggilan kedua terasa lebih aneh. Samar-samar Sungmin merasakan angin berhembus seram di pundaknya.

Panggilan terakhir. Sungmin memantapkan diri dan iman.

"Bloody Mary..."

Panggil Sungmin untuk yang terakhir kali, dan kemudian Sungmin merasa sedikit lega. _'Sekarang tinggal menunggu selama satu menit.._' batin namja berwajah seperti kelinci itu, kemudian mendudukkan diri di pinggiran bathub yang membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan cermin. _Yeah_, Sungmin memang merasa lega. Namun lega ini... _janggal_. Sesuatu membuatnya aneh, tapi Sungmin tak tahu itu apa.

Sungmin perlahan menyipitkan matanya heran ketika melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin. Bukan, bukan karena ada sesuatu pada dirinya, melainkan karena sesuatu yang berada didekat pundaknya.

Sesuatu itu... putih. Samar-samar terlihat seperti pakaian khas Inggris zaman dahulu. Sungmin mengerutkan kening. Bukankah ini di Korea? Dan bukankah Sungmin sedirian disini?

Samar-samar, 'sesuatu' itu tampak semakin jelas. Dan Sungmin serasa membatu ketika melihat sosok asli 'sesuatu' tersebut.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam berantakan, kedua mata yang berlubang berisi darah, kulit yang membusuk berwarna pucat kebiruan, dan mulut yang terbuka lebar memamerkan isi mulutnya yang hanya berwarna merah gelap—darah—terpantul tepat disebelah refleksi dirinya di cermin.

Masih dengan rasa takut memenuhi otaknya, Sungmin menoleh ke sebelah kirinya—tempat sosok wanita itu seharusnya berada. Tetapi, yang Sungmin lihat hanyalah udara kosong berwarna hitam pekat akibat kegelapan yang menyelimuti. Lilin dalam genggaman Sungmin perlahan bergetar mengikuti alur getaran dari tangan Sungmin.

TEK!

Leher wanita itu berbunyi seram ketika ia menoleh kearah pantulan bayangan Sungmin dalam cermin, membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin seketika berdiri. Wanita itu perlahan mengangkat tangan kirinya, mencoba menyentuhkan tangannya yang membusuk kearah wajah Sungmin di cermin.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar makin hebat ketika ia merasakan udara dingin menerpa pipi kirinya, tempat wanita itu mengangkat tangannya dan hampir menempelkannya pada pipi kiri refleksi bayangan Sungmin di cermin.

Tiba-tiba saja, kedua sudut bibir robek wanita itu naik ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringaian menakutkan. Dan Sungmin, tak dapat menahan rasa takutnya lebih lama lagi, langsung melompat kearah pintu sembari menjerit.

"GYAAAAAAH!"

.

.

"Ja-Jadi... Bloody Mary itu wanita yang dibunuh didepan cermin oleh suaminya sendiri?" tanya Ryeowook dengan pandangan ngeri. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena takut.

Henry mengangguk, "Ne, kira-kira begitulah ceritanya.." balasnya pelan. Jujur saja, ia mulai takut sekarang.

"Dan... apa yang biasa dilakukan Bloody Mary pada orang-orang yang biasa memanggilnya?" tanya Shindong dengan suara tercekat. Ketakutannya pada sosok Bloody Mary semakin besar setelah ia mendengar cerita Henry. Terlebih, bocah manis itu menceritakannya ditengah malam dengan penerangan nol kecuali lilin-lilin yang mulai memendek.

"Jika ia sampai menyentuhmu..." Henry makin pucat, "Maka ia akan mengambil matamu.. Atau yang lebih buruk..." Henry menunduk makin dalam, "Membunuhmu.."

Semuanya tercekat mendengar jawaban Henry. Mereka sontak melirik penuh kekhawatiran kearah kamar mandi. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana nasib Sungmin mereka.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!" jeritan Sungmin terdengar sangat keras diantara mereka. Para seme langsung bertindak. Mereka berlari kearah kamar mandi, dan Kyuhyun—entah mendapat tenaga darimana—langsung mendobrak pintu kamar mandi yang sebelumnya terkunci itu. Langsung mendapatkan dan menyangga tubuh Sungmin yang pingsan saking takutnya. Lilin Sungmin yang jatuh ke lantai dipungut oleh Siwon, kemudian mereka membawa Sungmin dan merebahkan namja imut itu keatas sofa. Para uke—minus Leeteuk yang sedang menelepon—langsung mendekati Sungmin yang terbaring pingsan.

"Huweeee ~~~ Miiiin ~~" tangis Ryeowook pecah seketika saat melihat wajah Sungmin sepucat mayat. Untung saja dadanya masih bergerak naik-turun, menandakan bahwa namja itu masih hidup.

"Nyalakan sekering!" perintah Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menyadarkan Sungmin. Leeteuk menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, "Aku sudah menelepon penjaga villa dan memintanya menyalakan sekering." kata Leeteuk, kemudian terfokus pada Sungmin yang pingsan.

"Henry..." panggil Siwon pada Henry yang menangis karena membuat Sungmin pingsan. "Bagaimana akhir dari _game_ ini?" tanyanya dengan pandangan nanar.

Henry terisak pelan, "I-Itu tergantung, hyung..." jawabnya, kemudian kembali terisak. "Kalau kau beruntung—hiks—maka Bloody Mary akan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Tapi... tapi... kalau kau tidak beruntung..." tangis Henry makin kuat. "Dia... dia akan meminta satu nyawa untuk mengantarnya kembali kedalam kaca... Huweee ~~" jawabnya, kemudian Henry menangis ketakutan dalam pelukan Zhoumi.

Siwon tercekat. Namja kekar itu _benar-benar_ berharap Tuhan memberikan mereka opsi pertama untuk permainan ini.

TIK!

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala, membuat mereka seketika mengerang penuh kelegaan. Siwon meniup lilin-lilin yang ada diatas meja, lalu melihat kearah kamar mandi. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya membuat suaranya seolah tertahan, hendak digantikan oleh jeritannya.

Sesosok wanita dengan rambut berantakan, mata berlubang, dan mulut menganga lebar tengah berdiri menghadap mereka didepan pintu kamar mandi. Siwon—dengan gerakan patah-patah—mencolek lengan serta punggung hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul-nya.

Henry yang pertama mengikuti arah pandang Siwon ke kamar mandi. "Bloody Mary..." bisiknya penuh kengerian, membuat semua member—minus Sungmin—terbelalak antara kaget dan ngeri melihat sosok wanita yang hidup di tahun 1880-an itu. Mereka tahu, mereka mendapatkan opsi kedua dan itu _sangat_ tidak bagus.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHH!"

Dan mereka hanya bisa menjerit ketika Bloody Mary melayang sembari menampilkan seringainya yang menakutkan kearah mereka.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Jadi?

Gimana pendapat readerdeul?

Serem kah?

Gaje kah?

Ga seru kah?

Review pleaseee ~

_A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give. _:)

Gomawo ~ ^.^


End file.
